Buscándote, encontré más
by DanyNeko
Summary: "¿Conocéis la sensación de estar perdido, solo, y sin saber qué dirección tomar? ¿Os han arrebatado algo o alguien importante de improvisto y te sabes sin recursos para recuperarlo?" En el afan de hallar a su hermanito, Ryou encontrará mucho más de lo que buscaba ¿qué será? Tender y Bronzeshipping AU


**Yugi-oh! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Si fuera así Yami no se hubiera ido y terminaría estando con Yugi, igual que Ryou con Bakura y Malik con Marik.  
Además Tea se iría al tártaro por p*rr* xD**_**.  
**_

¿Conocéis la sensación de estar perdido, solo, y sin saber qué dirección tomar? ¿No? Pues que te sepas afortunado.

¿Os han arrebatado algo o alguien importante de improvisto y te sabes sin recursos para recuperarlo? ¿No? Pues siéntete doblemente afortunado.

No tenéis idea de lo duro que es pasar por eso, saber que tienes alguien importante, que es prácticamente el centro de tu vida, aquella persona por la que sonríes y sales adelante cada día, que es lo único que tienes, lo más preciado para ti… y de repente la vida te lo arrebata como si nada, dejándote solo casi que sin ninguna posibilidad de recuperarlo.

Realmente es algo que no le deseo a nadie… lo que me ha pasado a mí y a mi adorado hermanito es de lo más horrible.

Oh lo siento, con mis tontos lamentos me eh olvidado de mis modales, déjenme presentarme. Mi nombre es Ryou: Ishtar Ryou, tengo 17 años de edad, mi cabello es blanco, alborotado y largo hasta la cintura, mis ojos son marrones como el chocolate y mi piel pálida.

Ahora se estarán preguntando ¿Quién es la persona que perdí, de lo que tanto me lamento? ¿Verdad?

Su nombre es Malik Ishtar, mi adorado hermanito menor de 16 años recién cumplidos. Malik es la estrella que ilumina mi vida, es todo lo que tengo, mi única familia. Su lizo y suave cabello es de un precioso tono cenizo de flequillo alborotado y largo hasta debajo de los hombros, sus dulces ojos son de un brillante color lavanda, preciosos como joyas, su piel, a diferencia de la mía es morena, un perfecto tono bronceado que reluce bajo el sol. Sé que algunos ya estarán pensando ¿Y esa descripción, incesto? Pues no, a pesar de que ambos tenemos claros nuestros gustos -ya les confieso que somos homosexuales- Malik es mi adorado hermanito menor pero hasta allí… y no tampoco tengo pareja, me dedico de lleno a mi hermanito y ahora mucho más.

Y ya sé que se preguntan ahora ¿Qué fue lo que les ocurrió?  
Se los contaré tal como lo recuerdo.

Aquel día habíamos ido al zoológico pues Malik llevaba unos cuantos -de hecho, unos muchos- días insistiéndome que quería ir allá, pues lo habían remodelado y tenía muchas ganas de verlo, así que fuimos.

Él nos guiaba, sus ojos brillaban cada que veía un nuevo habitad con nuevos animales, a Malik siempre le habían encantado la fauna, yo solo le seguía y miraba sonriente, adoraba ver a mi hermanito feliz. Pasamos así la tarde de aquel fin de semana hasta que sucedió el trágico accidente.

Un grupo terrorista había planeado un atentado a la zona y lo habían llevado acabo justo ese día. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer aunque ya han pasado dos meses. Ya iban siendo las 5 de la tarde y el sol empezaba a ponerse, nosotros nos disponíamos a regresar a casa cuando los explosivos que tenían por todo el lugar fueron activados.

El caos fue tremendo, personas corriendo y gritando, niños llorando y sus padres vueltos locos, mujeres chillando y llorando, gente rezando a cualquier Dios que se les pasara por la cabeza.

Recuerdo que tomé a Malik de la mano y echamos a correr a la salida a todo lo que nos dieron las piernas, Malik estaba asustado y su rostro había perdido color, sus ojos estaban desorbitados y me llamaba cada dos por tres. Le dije que estaría a salvo, que no dejaría que le pasara nada malo, nunca había sido bueno en los deportes y correr no se me daba nada bien pero poner a Malik a salvo era mi prioridad. Justo cuando alcanzamos la salida y pensé que podríamos estar a salvo estallaron los últimos explosivos a pocos metros de donde estábamos.

…Lo último que recuerdo claramente es el tierno y asustado rostro de Malik bañado en lágrimas mirándome con pánico y susurrando mi nombre...

El resto, como comprenderéis, es sumamente borroso en mi cabeza. Recuerdo que desperté, lo que se supone fueron 4 horas después en un hospital, tenía vendada la cabeza y varias banditas en las mejillas, manos y brazos, mi cabello estaba enredado y lleno de escombros, me dolía TODO sin exagerar.

Estuve allí como tres días y no conseguí nada de información sobre Malik, de hecho solo hubiera estado allí un día pero por el desespero de no saber nada de mi hermano tuvieron que tenerme dos día con calmantes.

Cuando me dieron de alta de aquel lugar del infierno -cabe aclarar de detesto los hospitales- intenté averiguar sobre el paradero de Malik, pregunté a cada trabajador, enfermera, médico y hasta los del aseo de ese hospital sobre él, pero no conseguí nada.

No tenía a nadie a quien recurrir, Malik era mi única familia y yo era lo único que él tenía. Nuestra madre y hermanas, Amane e Ishizu habían fallecido hace como 8 años. Nuestro padre se la pasa en Egipto con su trabajo de arqueólogo, únicamente le importa que el dinero de nuestro sustento nos llegue, pues era una persona muy reconocida y si se llegara a correr el rumor de que descuida a sus hijos le afectaría mucho a su reputación. Indagué en cuanto hospital encontré en Ciudad Domino y sus alrededores pero ninguno tenía registro suyo. Había presentado el caso a la policía pero nada y menos habían logrado… sinceramente creo que más había hecho yo, por encontrarlo, que ellos.

Afortunadamente, y como un ángel enviado por RA, un día cuando fui a la estación de policías me encontré a Marik. Marik era un chico un año mayor que yo que había conocido hace unos 6 años en un curso vacacional, no habíamos sido lo que se podría decir mejores amigos pero nos llevábamos bien.

Algo curioso y que seguramente ya habrán notado era el parecido de su nombre con el de mi hermanito, pero aparte de eso, físicamente también eran muy similares, su piel era apenas un poco más oscura que la de Malik, su cuerpo era más trabajado y era como 5 centímetros más alto que él, sus ojos, aunque también tenían el tinte lavanda eran más rasgados, oscuros y un poco rojizos, sus cabellos eran idénticos a los de Malik pero se levantaban rebeldes como puntas de estrellas.

Marik era hijo del jefe de policía y aspiraba a ser detective.

Me encontré con él y no pude ocultar la razón por la que estaba en aquel sitio, Marik me escuchó e hizo lo posible por consolarme, me ofreció su hombro para llorar y desahogarme en un cálido abrazo que tanta falta me hacía. Le agradecía de corazón su apoyo, encima Marik se había empeñado en ayudarme a encontrar a mi hermanito.

─Te prometo que no descansaré hasta que lo hayamos encontrado ─dijo 'heroicamente' llevándose una mano empuñada al pecho con una sonrisa autosuficiente. Marik se lo había tomado personal, y cuando Marik se toma algo personal pues… ya os digo yo.

En realidad, Marik se había vuelto un gran amigo, de hecho mi mejor amigo… y no, antes de que lo piensen, no, nada más allá. En este momento solo tengo cabeza para hallar a mi preciado hermanito.

¿Ahora mismo que hago? Pues estoy paseándome como súper espía por un festival. Marik me había sugerido que frecuentara lugares llenos de gente y que fueran de gusto de Malik. Por eso me hallo aquí, mi estado de ánimo y diría que hasta mi ropa y aspecto contrastaba totalmente con el ambiente festivo. Tenía marcadas ojeras, mi cabello estaba desordenado, enredado y había desaparecido su brillo, yo había perdido al menos unos 8 kilos -y mira que siempre fui delgado- (aunque Marik se empeñaba en que comiera bien) y me veía más pálido que de costumbre -lo cual ya era mucho-

Mi ropa: una remera gris oscuro con detalles azules y un jean gris claro, tenis blancos con azul y una chaqueta negra larga, llevaba también una gafas de sol aunque el clima de hoy estaba algo nublado.

Miraba en todas direcciones intentando ubicar a mi hermanito… realmente guardo las esperanzas de hallarlo. A Malik siempre le encantó el ambiente animado de los festivales, revisaba cada caseta que a Malik podría llamarle la atención. Cerca de las 2 de la tarde Marik me llamó para 'recordarme' que debía comer.

Cabe resaltar que últimamente Marik había estado muy pendiente de mí, que si comía bien, que si dormía lo necesario, que si esto, que si lo otro. Mamá gallina Marik, lo llamé alguna vez y se largó a reír.

Compré una hamburguesa de queso doble y una malteada de vainilla -que por cierto es mi sabor favorito- mientras hablaba con él, incluso me obligó a tomarme una foto con lo que había comprado para cerciorarse de que me estaba alimentando como RA manda.

Comí sin apetito ni ganas -igual que los últimos dos meses- mientras seguía hablando con él por mensajes, estaba intentando obtener alguna pista sobre mi hermanito y me estaba ofreciendo el venir a acompañarme al rato, cuando termine mi comida volvió a llamarme, me levanté y seguí con mi camino.

Metí una mano en mi bolsillo mientras observaba distraído mí alrededor. De repente escuche una voz que se me hizo conocida a unos 7 o 10 metros atrás de mí. Me callé de sopetón y me giré en seco… Allí estaba.

… ¡Allí estaba Malik! Mí añorado hermanito estaba a escasos metros delante de mí, tan encantador y tierno como lo recordaba, sus ojos estaban cerrados y le sonreía amablemente a alguien que estaba con él pero mi vista únicamente se centraba en su persona.

─ ¿Ryou? ─me llamó Marik al otro lado de la línea.

─Malik ─alcancé a murmurar, vestía la misma ropa del día que nos separamos, su ombliguera favorita de color lila claro y un pantalón negro juntos a sus botines negros, llevaba encima una chamarra morada que no le recordaba.

─ ¿Qué me estas contando de Malik? … ─no respondí, no hallaba mi voz ─ ¡No me digas que lo has visto, Ryou!

─Yo, Marik… es Malik, está aquí.

─Voy para allá Ryou, no me cuel… ─no alcancé a escuchar bien lo que me dijo, cerré mi móvil y avancé como pude hacia él, creedme: que me costó un triunfo el coordinar mis pasos. Eso me dio tiempo para detallar a la persona con que estaba.

Estar sorprendido era poco en comparación, el chico que estaba con Malik era tan similar a mí como Marik con Malik. Su cabello blanco era más alborotado que el mío y un poco más largo, era de la estatura de Malik -es decir uno centímetros más alto que yo- alcancé a ver sus ojos marrones más rasgados y oscuros que los míos, pude notar su cuerpo estaba más trabajado, no puedo negar que me sonroje un poco. Llevaba una remera de rayas blancas y azules y un jean blanco, unos tenis blancos y una chaqueta azul.

En serio empezaba a creer que todos tenemos un igual en este mundo.

Ellos empezaron a avanzar y yo les seguí el paso, intentaba llamar a mi hermano pero mi voz apenas y salía, y con el bullicio de la gente pues era un poco ibutil. Sentí la vibración en mi bolsillo, Marik me estaba llamando de nuevo pero ni caso que le hice, apenas alcancé a ver como ambos subían a una moto para irse, paré un taxi y le pedí que los siguiera -os juro que me sentí como en una peli de acción donde habían siempre persecuciones- El conductor me miró como pensando "este chaval esta loquísimo" pero no dijo nada y arrancó.

Le mandé un mensaje a Marik contándole superficialmente lo que había pasado, me dijo que le llamara o mandara un mensaje cuando me ubicara bien… y me reitero fuertemente que tuviera cuidado.

Los seguí hasta una zona residencial como a 15 minutos del lugar, pagué el servició y me baje viendo como Malik entraba con ese chico en uno de los departamentos del lugar, el frente era de color ladrillo y era de muy bien ver. Mi corazón latía cual caballo de carreras y tenía la garganta seca. A mi mente llegó un recuerdo, una noche lluviosa donde los truenos y relámpagos llenaban el cielo nocturno, estaba yo de más pequeño con los ojos cerrados y temblando, lloraba levemente pues siempre he detestado las tormentas eléctricas, en ese momento Malik llegó y me abrazó cubriéndome con las mantas para mecerme hasta que pude conciliar el sueño. Apreté las manos, no iba dejar ir a mi hermanito por el temor.

─ ¡Malik! ─grité antes de que ellos entraran en la casa.

Malik y el chico con el que estaba se giraron de inmediato. La mirada de Malik me fue casi irreconocible, era alarmada y algo ¿asustada? ¿Por qué Malik se asustaría al verme? El otro chico me miraba con recelo y curiosidad, su afilada mirada me recorrió de arriba a abajo y me hizo estremecer.

Me acerque a paso decidido hasta ellos, Malik se escondía tras la espalda de esa persona quien seguía examinándome con la mirada. Noté que murmuraban algo pero no alcance a oírlos, me quedé de pie a unos 6 pasos de ellos y volví a llamarlo ¿por qué Malik no decía nada?

─Malik ─mi hermano se encogió a la espalda de ese sujeto y retrocedio un par de pasos ─ ¿Malik que pasa? ¿No me reconoces? Soy yo, Ryou ─le estiré los brazos como siempre que él se me acercaba a abrazarme pero él sólo ladeo la cabeza y retrocedió más ─ ¿Malik? ─en un desespero me acerqué, pero Malik entró a la casa con una mirada asustada y el chico que estaba en medio de los dos estiró los brazos a los lados conteniéndome.

─ ¡Hey, hey, hey! Cálmate ─escuche por primera vez la voz de ese chico, era grave y agradable al oído -por lo menos así lo sentí- me contuvo entre sus brazos y me apresó contra su pecho, estaba cálido y olía como a vainilla y sándalo.

─ ¿Quién eres tú? ¡Suéltame! ¿Por qué Malik está contigo? ─él entrecerró la puerta de la casa y sin mucho esfuerzo me llevó a sentarme en unas sillas del pequeño jardín frontal de la casa.

─Cálmate un poco ¿sí? ─me habló de forma calma y tranquila, muy lejos de mi estado ─Me llamó Bakura ¿Quién eres tú?

─Ishtar, Ryou Ishtar ─me presente con toda la serenidad que puede reunir -no mucha, la verdad- Bakura me vio con ojos como platos.

─ ¿Eres algo de Malik?

─Por supuesto ¡soy su hermano! ─informe con las manos empuñadas ─lo eh estado buscando desde hace dos meses ¡¿Qué rayos hace mi hermanito contigo? ¡

─Respira, cálmate que así no llegaremos a nada ─me tranquilizó de nuevo poniéndome las manos en los hombros ─tengo mucho que contarte chico…

Ese chico, quiero decir Bakura me contó como él y su hermano mayor habían encontrado a Malik aquel día, solo e inconsciente cerca del zoológico, lo despertaron pero él apenas y recordaba su nombre así que lo llevaron a casa pues un vecino suyo era un reconocido médico, aunque ya retirado por la edad, aquel señor había determinado que Malik había desarrollado una amnesia, aparentemente temporal, debido al gran impacto emocional de aquel atentado y de un leve golpe que se había llevado a la cabeza.

Bakura y su hermano habían decidido hacerse cargo de Malik hasta que recuperara su memoria, por lo menos de su hogar o de su familia, pero hasta ahora Malik no había dado ninguna señal de recordar nada, el médico decía que era por no estar rodeado de personas o lugares que se le hicieran familiares.

No pude más y allí mismo, frente aquel desconocido que había hecho tanto por mi hermano, me largue a llorar como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

─Lo-lo-lo lamento mucho ─apenas alcance a decir entre sollozos ─ no tengo… como agradecerles por… lo que han hecho por mi hermano ─más sollozos ─ de verdad muchísimas gracias ─hice una profunda reverencia frente a él, pero Bakura me tomó de los hombros y me levantó para abrazarme contra su pecho.

─No tienes de que… no me imagino el sufrimiento que debiste haber pasado todo este tiempo ─me abrazó más fuerte mientras yo lloraba con más intensidad sobre su pecho, mojándolo con mis lágrimas ─te juro que quise llevar a Malik con la policía algunas veces pero él se negaba y el doctor dijo que no debíamos forzarlo.

─Está bien… han hecho demasiado… no puedo reprocharos nada ─dije con leves hipidos calmándome un poco, Bakura tomó un pañuelo y me secó las mejillas con cuidado, luego me lo ofreció, yo lo tomé y me terminé de limpiar los ojos para darle una sonrisa. Él parpadeó un poco viéndome de una forma que no reconocí ¿apenado quizás? No lo sé.

Hundí el rostro en el pañuelo e inhalé profundamente intentando tranquilizarme y me inunde el agradable aroma con que ya identificaba a Bakura. De repente sentí un fuerte brazo rodeando mí, levanté mi rostro de golpe girando a ver sorprendido cuando Bakura me ofrece un nuevo abrazo.

─ ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? ─pregunto en voz baja, no estoy acostumbrado a sentir cariño o apoyo de las personas -excluyendo a Malik y Marik-

─No lo sé ─ ¿Qué no lo sabe? ¿Qué respuestas es esa? ─es solo… no lo sé hay algo en ti que me impulsa a hacer estas cosas… sé que no te conozco de nada pero, hay un no sé qué en mi pecho que me dice… que eres alguien especial ─declaró al fin ladeando el rostro para no verle, yo tampoco le conozco de nada pero pude notar que le había costado decir eso.

La sangre se me subió a las mejillas sin poder evitarlo y mi corazón se aceleró notablemente. Ladeo mi cabeza para conseguir entrar bien en su rango de visión y le ofrezco la mejor sonrisa que puedo ─gracias, realmente me has hecho sentir mejor ─sigo acurrucándome más en su abrazo ─yo también siento algo curioso sobre ti ─murmuro sin darme cuenta.

Me mantengo unos segundos así mientras mi respiración se normaliza, siento la vibración en mi bolsillo y me acuerdo de golpe de que no he llamado a Marik, con algo de reticencia me separo de Bakura para alejarme unos pasos y contestar mi móvil mirándolo furtivamente de vez en cuando.

─ ¿Por qué no me habías llamado? ─es el grito que me recibe tan solo responder ─ ¿te gusta tenerme con el alma pendiendo de un hilo? ─sigue regañándome, yo no puedo evitar sonreír levemente giré a ver a Bakura y estaba con el ceño fruncido.

─Cálmate un poco mamá gallina ─digo con algo de gracia intentando relajarlo ─estoy bien gracias por preocuparte.

─ ¿cómo me dices que me calme? ─vuelve a regañarme ─ ¿alcanzaste a tu hermano? dime donde, estas voy para allá.

─No, no Marik ─le detengo y escucho su sonido de incertidumbre ─la situación es… ─lo más brevemente posible lo que me ha contado Bakura sobre mi hermanito y le prometo que al rato nos veremos para conversar.

─ ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tu novia está preocupada por ti? ─ preguntó con cierta brusquedad a su voz.

─ ¿novia? ─pregunto extrañado ─emmm no, era un amigo… yo no tengo pareja ─no era necesario pero no sé porque sentí la necesidad de agregar lo último.

─Ya veo ─dijo con un leve suspiro, palmea a su lado para que vuelva a sentarme con él y yo obedezco ─supongo que querrás ir a hablar con Malik ¿no?

Yo asiento ─disculpa… no quiero ser molestia pero ¿podría hablar con el médico que lo reviso? por favor?

Bakura asiente y se levanta tendiéndome una mano

**Continuará…**

**Bien gente, les presento aquí mi primer AU de Yugioh, la verdad es que los AU casi no me gustan pero esta idea me llego de un sueño y dije, pos bueno, hagámoslo xD**

**¿Qué les parece la idea?**

**Será un fic corto, entr caps, más o menos ¿qué dicen? ¿nos acompañan? =3**

**¿Reviews?**

**|**

**V**


End file.
